The Voyage Home
by OrangeRibbon
Summary: Years later Sarah defeated the Labyrinth, Jareth finally returned for her, but going against the council's decree has its consequences. -A tribute to David Bowie-


"It's time to wake up my love." A soft voice pulled him back "it's time to shed this human form and return home." His brow furrowed. Home? He was home, well as home as he could be. He slowly opened his eyes expecting to be met by his wife but was met by a pair of dark brown eyes. His surroundings had not changed but his family seemed to be in a sleepy daze, with small smiles on their lips they looked completely content."Come," she repeated holding a hand out to him "it's time to go home." The man looked at her in confusion.

"Where exactly are we going, heaven?" The brunette chuckled to herself.

"No my love, we're going home." She reached overly and gently strokes his cheek "it's been far too long. Having to watch you grow old and love another and never remembering any of us... Never remembering me. It was heartbreaking." A sad smile found its way to her lips "The fae council's warning of a punishment of sending you here was too extreme, but you came for me anyway." The blonde man just stared at her, nothing she was saying made any sense but something tugged at the back of his mind. "And now I'm coming for you, council be damned."

"I'm afraid I can't go anywhere," he replied softly, his heart breaking with each word "you have come a little late my precious mystery woman." His eyes locked with hers "I'm dying."

"I know." Her reply was shockingly calm "that's why I'm here." She produced a small round crystal and held it out to him. "It's time you remembered who you are."

"What is that supposed to do anyway?"

"It'll help you shed that diseased human body of you're inhabiting and remember." He stared skeptically at both the crystal and the woman.

"You do realize that sounds completely insane, right?"

"Maybe to you, but it's a second chance." Something about her warmed his heart, a second chance wasn't something he thought was possible but here she was offering him just that. He gingerly reached for the crystal, he held it for a moment before looking up at her.

"And just what is this sup-" before he could finish, his mind was flooded with memories. His time in the Underground, his subjects, his labyrinth, and his precious Sarah. _Sarah!_ A blinding light filled the room as his love for her rushed through him with new life. He remembered everything, he stood in front of her holding her face in his hands. The man from before was gone, she gazed up at the goblin king in front of her. "Do yo-"

"My precious Sarah." A relieved smile spread across her face.

"I have missed you dearly Jareth." He pulled her to him in a crushing embrace.

"I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you my love." She buried her face in his chest.

"You're here now, no apologies required." She murmured her heart raced as he held her, it had worked, the oracle was right.

"My precious," He said reluctantly pulling away slightly but keeping a firm hold around her waist "We need to leave immediately, you've spent far too much time in the human world as it is." He looked over to his family, David's family "Thank you for everything." He looked at his human body lying in bed "It's been a wild ride."

"Jareth?" The labyrinth campion gently touched his cheek "Are you alright?" He just beamed at her.

"Just saying goodbye to the people who loved me and kept me sane when I couldn't have you." He stared down at his queen, he had spent a life time without her and his heart ached for her, he longed to show her his love over and over. "Now," He brought his face down to hers "let's go home." She could feel the space around them moving as his lips found hers, the magic coursed through his veins once more intensified as they landed gracefully back in the Underground. He broke away from the kiss and gazed at her. "I promise that I will always be her for you," he smiled loving at her "council be damned." He was back, he looked around their large bedroom before scooping her up in his arms.

"Jareth?" She looked at him quizzically "What are you do-"

"I think we have some VERY important business to attend to, do you not think so my queen?" Her face flushed as she realized what he meant.

"O-of course my love." He chuckled as he gently lowered them onto the maroon sheets.

"I love you," his sudden serious tone made her heart soar "my precious Sarah." He was home, she had come for him as he did for her. Sarah stared up at him for a moment before pulling him to her.

"I love you too."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: This was a tribute to a man whose music and his portrayal for the Goblin King forever changed my life. He will always be loved and missed. Rest in peace David Bowie, and long live the Goblin King.**_


End file.
